Coming Home
by digifreak880
Summary: Tai and a couple of his friends hit trouble while coming home. Hints of Taiora and Mimato. Will they get out of this in one piece find out! I suck at summeries but the story is a lot better then the summery!


When Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Kari, Izzy, and T.K. where coming home from camping they got a flat tire. Tai and Sora set up camp for the night. Matt and Mimi got fire wood. Izzy went to look for a place with a tire. T.K. and Kari went to look for food. Tai and Sora also went to look for water they found a beautiful lake. They got some water and went back to camp. In the morning they went to look for a tire because, the day before Izzy didn't find one. Tai's mom was very worried Tai was supposed to be home yesterday. They looked for days no sign of a town, store, or building in site. It started to scary everyone.

Then one day they found a wax museum. Tai and Sora went inside first. To them everything seemed too real. Then when Tai was walking with Sora a figure moved. Sora screamed and grabbed Tai's arm. Tai just ran as fast as he could Sora kept up. They ran back to the group. When they got there everyone asked them what was wrong? Tai and Sora told them a wax figure moved. They all freaked out.

Izzy touched one, its eyes moved. Izzy freaked out because, it moved. So he started to freak out. So they started to look around Tai found a hidden door. He called everyone over they went into the room.

They saw a machine it looked like someone was in it. "Oh man we got to get out of here!" Matt yelled to everyone. All of a sudden the door slammed shut. Mimi started to scream and Tai told her to shut up. There must be some explanation for this. Tai thought to himself.

Then they heard foot steps. They all started to shout help us! The person opened the door it was Joe. "Joe what are you doing here!" Tai asked Joe at the door. Joe said he was following them. They got out of the room. They went to get out of the museum, but something prevented them from leaving. Tai tried the windows they where nailed shut. They looked for something to open the door they didn't find anything. Tai was getting more frustrated.

Then they went back through the secret door. They found another door which led to another room. The room had a man in it. They ran and hid because they woke up the man. When they saw the man's part of it was wax. Mimi was really disgusted. Matt was wondering where everyone was. Izzy is hiding behind the fridge, Tai and Sora where hiding behind the couch, Joe was under the bed, Mimi was with him, Kari and T.K. where with Joe. The man wasn't very happy.

When the man finally fell back asleep they left quickly. They where back on the main floor. Tai and T.K. suggested they look up stairs. They found nothing up stairs except old cameras and cell phones that didn't work. Kari was getting scared at this. When they got back down stairs the door was wide open.

They all ran outside quickly. They found a town, but the town was wax. They found that out by touching people. Also because nobody moved or talked. Kari was upset when she found out the cat was wax. Everyone was scared and wanted to go home. They went back to the Wax museum.

They went back to the room the man was in. He woke up again. They all hid in the same places. Then Tai's cell phone rang. Tai panicked so did everyone else. The man looked around and found nobody. The man then thought he was hearing things and went to sleep.

They all got out of there hiding places, and they saw a door they ran for it. Izzy was first to go in. T.K. and Kari found a trap door every one went in. It led to another room that was dark and you could see the gas station. Then Joe saw a man. That was real and did talk. They all started to shout help us again. Except this time the man wasn't a good guy.

The man went into the wax house to tell the other man. Tai started to panic. Izzy, Mimi, Matt, Joe, Kari, Sora, Tai, and T.K. all ran out of ideas. Tai then saw another door he opened it. The door led to outside. They ran out side. "We need a plan and fast!" Tai yelled while he was pacing. "I got it!" Tai yelled to every one Tai got out his cell and called his mom.

There was no answer Tai was worried. They all started to think. Then Mimi shouted "Oh nooo RUN!"

"Why!" Joe asked panicking. Mimi pointed to two men. Tai and the others ran to the others ran to the car. There they met Tai's mom. Who took them home safely.

Hey please review don't flame me to bad!


End file.
